


Sunflowers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Sam and Cas on a cute date thats basically it, Cas is in awe of earth, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam is in awe of cas, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'It was a large field, for such a small planet, in such a big universe.Sometimes, Castiel found himself wondering if he would ever stop being surprised by Earth.'Sam and Cas go on a picnic, and its beautiful.





	Sunflowers

It was a large field, for such a small planet, in such a big universe.  
Sometimes, Castiel found himself wondering if he would ever stop being surprised by Earth.  
And, he supposed, the field wasn't even that big a space. He had certainly seen bigger. However, with the sky so blue and the sun glowing as it was, it seemed to go on forever.  
And it was beautiful.  
Knee high sunflowers brimming with potential stood strong against the summer breeze. Their bright petals were breathtaking, and their seeds showed hope for more fields like this one.  
And, with those fields, hope for more picnics.  
It was with this thought that Cas realised he should be focusing on the one he was at now.  
Dragging his eyes away from the sea of sunflowers, Cas caught Sam staring at him, doe eyed with a dopey smile. Cas smiled back across the picnic table, grateful for the moment.  
"How does so much wonder fit on such a small globe?"  
Sam chuckled and took Cas' hand across the bench, running a thumb over his knuckles.  
"I don't know Cas.' A playful smirk took over his face 'Maybe its magic. Witchcraft. I could call Dean.'  
Cas put on a thoughtful look.  
'I find that doubtful. Whilst magic is capable of many things I - what.?'  
Sam stopped laughing, shaking his head and giving Cas' hand a gentle squeeze.  
'Don't worry about it. I'm just...happy, I guess. I love spending time with you.'  
Cas nodded, giving Sam's hand a reciprocating squeeze.  
'I should hope so. Otherwise, this trip would have been counter productive.' He broke out into a large smile 'Though, not entirely, as I enjoy spending time with you too.'  
Sam laughed loudly, and Cas lowered his head to chuckle. In doing so, he caught brightness in the corner of his eye.  
The sunflowers. He turned his face towards them, unable to resist it any longer.  
They reminded him of Sam, as most things tended to. They were tall, and strong, and so bright. In his eyes, they seemed optimistic.  
Earth is such a beautiful planet.  
Sam watched Cas, once again in awe of a simple field, and couldn't help but fall in love all over again.  
He wasn't sure if he would ever stop falling.


End file.
